


the third time's the charm

by minshuas



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Groundhog Day, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshuas/pseuds/minshuas
Summary: Maybe Eunsang was a little too okay with the way his day was proceeding.
Relationships: Lee Eunsang/Son Dongpyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	the third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> you need no previous knowledge of the phenomenon of 'groundhog day' bcos i don't really adhere by any specific rules. technically, eunsang has his first kiss until he gets it right.

o.

The problem is that no one particularly wants to kiss Lee Eunsang.   
( **problem** _noun_ an imaginary ‘fact’ that resides in, solely, Lee Eunsang’s mind.)

i.

His  _ first  _ first kiss happens during lunch. Cha Junho is sitting beside him in the back hallway, away from everyone. Somehow, he's managed to purchase ice cream. “You okay?” Junho squints, holding the ice cream bar out to him. He’s probably been staring for far too long at the treat. 

Since it is offered to him, he takes a bite. The school is hot and muggy even though summer hasn't started yet. Ice cream is the right idea for a day like today when no air conditioning seems to be working. Eunsang savors the cold sweetness on his tongue as they sit there. 

Imperceptibly, Junho moves closer. Eunsang doesn't even notice. 

Junho offers him another bite. After this one, Eunsang closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall. All he wants to do is savor the sweet taste, the nice cold feeling against his tongue. It _almost_ beats air conditioning, _almost_. 

Opening his eyes, Eunsang sees Dongpyo approaching them with Hyeongjun trailing just behind. Before Eunsang can get their attention, Junho is in his personal space. Suddenly, his lips are on his and there's a sick feeling pooling at the pit of Eunsang's stomach. He pulls away as though he's been burnt by the contact. He searches the area for Dongpyo, but the hallway is suddenly empty. 

When he turns back to Junho, he's being offered a bite of his ice cream bar. "You okay?" He asks, squinting. 

ii.

It happens for the second time after the school day ends. Lunch was spent sharing ice cream with Junho, Dongpyo and Hyeongjun. Why he had been given a chance to redo that moment? He has no idea, but he definitely wasn't going to complain. 

“ Junghwannie hyung , let’s go home.” Eunsang pouts, attempting to evoke sympathy from the boy sitting across from him. Junghwan fails to even lift his head. They’ve been “studying” for the past two hours. Eunsang's tired of pretending to skim through his notes. “ _ Please _ ?” 

His brow furrows, but he still doesn't look up at Eunsang. “I’ve only gotten through the first couple pages though,” he frowns. Eunsang  _ almost  _ feels bad for asking him to leave. _Almost._

“Finish at home,” Eunsang is whining now. “I have needs, and one of them is going home before dinner time.” 

Unwillingly, Junghwan looks up, stacking his notes together. Eunsang slips his study guides back into his backpack. Before Junghwan can, Eunsang leans his body across the desks to cup his cheeks. “You are going to ace this. Don’t worry about it.” He smiles at him. Truly, he believes in Junghwan.

Eyes wide, Junghwan stares at Eunsang. There’s a faint color rising up in his cheeks, but Eunsang ignores it. He tells himself that it doesn’t mean anything. “Thanks…” He says slowly. He leans closer, but Eunsang thinks he's imagining it.

Softly, Junghwan’s breath ghosts over his lips. He's too close. Right as he starts to move away, Junghwan closes the gap between them. It isn’t just his breath that touches his lips this time. Again, as though he's been burnt, he pulls away. His chest feels tight and he has to close his eyes because he doesn't want to see Junghwan's expression.

When he opens his eyes, he's at his desk, packing up for the day. 

iii.

“Walk home with me.” Dongpyo’s pout has the power to bring grown men to their knees. Eunsang feels weak, but he’s known Dongpyo for far too long to let him know he’s winning a fight with a facial expression. The immense feeling of deja vu stops him from telling him that  _ a promise is a promise _ . 

He must've zoned out for too long because Dongpyo's expressions turns to concern. He drops the cute act and places a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, if you need to study, then you can..." 

"I'm good," Eunsang shakes his head. "I'll just text him and let him know what's up." Smiling reassuringly, he pulls out his phone. Clearly, the decision to study is the wrong one since it just brought him back to this moment. When this chance had first arose, he had wanted to say yes to Dongpyo. It was loyalty to a promise that had stopped him. Usually, if the choice is between something and Dongpyo, Dongpyo will win. "Want me to carry your backpack?"

Batting his eyes, Dongpyo hands his backpack over to Eunsang. It isn't heavy, but Eunsang likes to be able to relieve any weight that bears down on Dongpyo's shoulders. Maybe he can't carry the emotional stuff, but he can hold his bags for him. "What would I do without you?" He says, but his voice has taken some seriousness to it. 

“You’d be lost, that’s for sure.” Eunsang laughs.

Dongpyo nods. "I would be." His words come out so quietly that Eunsang almost misses them. Curiously, he watches Dongpyo to see what comes next. _I would be_ sounded like a confession that he wants to hear more of. Dongpyo seems to be searching for words. "That's why I don't plan on being without you." 

Awkward laughter follows his words. Eunsang just watches him as he fumbles. It isn't like him. Eunsang hopes that when Dongpyo takes a step closer, it is because he's found courage. His hand touches the side of Eunsang's neck and he leans down to meet Dongpyo halfway. _This_ should have been his first first kiss. He's sure about it the second that Dongpyo's lips are on his. This is what a first kiss feels like. He's only had a taste and he wants more. When Dongpyo pulls away, Eunsang tries to follow. 

He misses the contact. 

Dongpyo's hand squeezes his. "Let's go home so I can do that again. Properly." Eunsang nods, pulling him along. 

(The _real_ problem is that Lee Eunsang has always wanted to kiss Son Dongpyo.)


End file.
